


APH【子亲分】数秒

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文AU看清是子亲分哦！拳击手罗维诺和教练安东尼奥的擂台首秀。杰出的拳击手安东尼奥曾在比赛中受伤，虽然视网膜脱落可以治疗，不过频繁的比赛让他的视力不断下降，最终不得不提早结束拳击生涯。但他找到了一个好苗子，罗维诺，在重要的第一场比赛上他却忘记带上毛巾（把白毛巾扔到台上表示放弃比赛），关键时刻，他挺身而出，给学生好好的上了一课！





	APH【子亲分】数秒

还不能倒下，罗维诺知道，只要坚持挺过这三分钟就结束了。

但是他从来没有觉得灯光是如此的刺眼，头顶的白色光芒像针一般刺进他的眼睛，地上的橡胶垫变成了软绵绵的弹簧床，而他的小腿颤抖个不停，连一步都无法再迈出去了。对手的拳头一刻不停的朝自己挥过来，他竖起前臂做出防御的动作却依旧无法阻挡那沉重的攻击。

又是组合拳，他能挡住第一下却无法挡住接下来的攻击，他不得不像上个回合结束时那样缠抱住对方直到裁判将他们分开。谁都看得出他已经到了极限，再也不能支持下去了，但是罗维诺依旧不想放弃。

这事蠢透了，他心知肚明。一个月之前自己还在街头当他的小混混，仅仅因为遇见了那个男人就让他穿着这身蠢透了的衣服站在这蠢透了的拳击台上。而那个男人，安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多就站在台下，正对着自己大叫‘跳起来！罗维诺，跳起来，注意步伐！’。

天呐，但愿自己还能控制双脚吧！

他企图向右滑步但是动作太慢了，对手的拳头带着一阵风将他击倒在地。他眼前白茫茫的一片，周围的声音被耳鸣盖过，甚至一时都无法听见裁判数秒的声音。

“四！”

如果躺在这里，十秒后一切就结束了，自己能得到一根冷毛巾，回到舒适休息室。这很简单，就和他之前的二十年一样，举起白旗投降。没有人会责怪他，这是他的第一场比赛，而对方已经有了三胜一平的战绩了。

“五！”

但是他已经受够了诸如‘瓦尔加斯家的双胞胎都是胆小鬼’，‘两个没用的脓包’，或者是‘外强中干的家伙，对他吼一嗓子就能吓得他求饶’这样的话了。

“六！”

他挣扎着从地上爬了起来。在离开地面的那一刹那，他看见了安东尼奥的脸，绿色的眼睛里闪着骄傲的光芒。自己这副狼狈样子怎么可能让他感到自豪？当初这个西班牙人信心满满的告诉他他是个好苗子，身形灵活，反应敏捷，头脑聪明，只要在力量上稍加训练就能参加比赛了。

事实却不是这样，罗维诺觉得他看错了，不管从技术，力量，还是经验来说，自己都太差劲了。从第一回合他不断的被击倒他就明白自己是不可能赢得这场比赛的，他迟迟的不放弃只是想看看自己是否能坚持到最后。他已经不在乎对安东尼奥和弟弟费利西安诺夸下的海口了，他现在唯一想要的就是在这个六米见方的擂台上站到最后一秒。

他必须证明瓦尔加斯不可能永远都是懦夫！

蓝色的地面上冒出了细小的红色圆点，他知道自己受伤了，鲜血从额头滴落。但是顾不上检查伤口，罗维诺迅速调整好呼吸，握紧拳头放在眼睛下方，跳跃着小幅摆动身体。刚才几秒的休息让他恢复了一点体力，他躲开了几下刺拳，刚找准机会攻击却被一下重重的左摆拳击中了肋骨。

可能自己就不该去抢劫安东尼奥，他想。这本来只是个玩笑般的相遇，一番缠斗之后，安东尼奥竟然捏着他手臂上的肌肉问他要不要来他的业余拳击俱乐部。那时候，罗维诺才认出安东尼奥来，虽然他因伤引退好几年了，但他旧记得儿时看到的那几场比赛。

他记得他背脊上绷紧的肌肉，小麦色的皮肤上布满汗水，在强光下和他的眼睛一样闪闪发着光。安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多不是最强壮的，甚至算得上有些矮小，但是他出拳快如闪电，步伐灵活得像在跳舞。比赛中的他像一头矫健的公牛，充满力量和爆发力。但是只要比赛结束，不论是落败，还是举起胜利者的腰带时，他的脸上总是带着灿烂的笑容。

这微笑以及伸出来的手让罗维诺神使鬼差的点了点头。他原以为这也只是一个玩笑，但是安东尼奥一次又一次的来找他，把他拖到俱乐部里去看比赛，参加训练。最后他不得不屈服了，每天早起跑步，下午和沙包搏斗。认认真真的训练了几次之后，罗维诺问安东尼奥为什么是自己，干嘛不去找个更加有天赋的人来培养？

安东尼奥从没回答他，他只是说，你是个好孩子，罗维诺。

他知道自己就像安东尼奥说的一样，仅仅是个好孩子，在身体上没有优势，连脑袋瓜也算不上顶顶聪明的。就像现在，他能看到对手向自己挥来的每一拳，却怎么都避不开。

他用双手防护着，渐渐的被逼到了角落。狭小的空间让他无法还击，而紧逼着的对手又找到了空隙挥出一拳，打飞了他的牙套。

他靠在那些围绳上，一点儿力气都没有了。头上的护具和手上的拳套从未这么沉重过，他抬不起头，举不起手，整个身体像灌了铅一样。但是不是现在，罗维诺。他对自己说，不是现在。

他不知道自己为什么要坚持到最后一回合结束。可能是看到台下的弟弟终于勇敢的睁开了眼睛看着自己的哥哥是怎么被打得落花流水的。胆小的费里竟然也会握紧拳头，在拼命的为自己加油。那张和自己一模一样的脸上没有了惊慌和恐惧，这表情他见过，他们的祖父就总是这样热血澎湃充满激情的。

他知道自己也一样，那种渴望胜利的声音在他心底叫嚣着。尽管他明白即使能撑到最后，从点数上来算他早就输了。但是，动一动啊，脚!抬起来啊，手!他对自己说，去继续战斗，证明他是瓦尔加斯家的男子汉。

安东尼奥把干净的牙套塞进他的嘴里，告诉他作为一个新人他表现得很好，这只是业余比赛，他可以随时放弃。

这个蠢货，罗维诺推开他，顽强的站了起来。起先是他告诉自己什么是真正的战士，现在怎么又要他放弃。他牢牢的记着真正的战士不是指他的身体多强壮，击败了多么多的对手。真正的战士是拥有决心以及坚定意志的人，无论他的性别，年龄和体貌。

他想成为这样的人。

罗维诺又回到了拳击台中间，摆好姿势准备接受下一轮的攻击。对手看起来很不解，甚至可能觉得他是被打傻了。但罗维诺浅浅的笑起来，他之前从来就不是个战士，他总是在逃避。而安东尼奥教他的拳击让他明白自己究竟想要什么，他不想在阴暗的巷子里靠给人下绊取胜，不想作一个虚张声势，徒有其表的懦夫，他想要堂堂正正的胜利，想成为祖父那般不屈服的战士。

抬起头，有什么热乎乎的东西从鼻子流了出来，左眼肿也得厉害，他几乎看不见左边的东西了。虽然一呼吸，肋骨就隐隐作痛，他还是继续出拳。对手豪不在乎这软绵绵的攻击，轻巧的一击就让罗维诺又躺到了地上。

周围观众的喧闹声在他听来变成了刺耳的轰鸣。安东尼奥开始大叫着让他放弃，灯光在眼前晃动个不停，他感觉自己不停的旋转着，脑袋空白一片。

“一!”

“二!”

裁判又开始数秒了，他努力的控制毫无知觉的手脚，想翻过身再次站起来。时间已经不多了。再过十几秒比赛就结束了，罗维诺知道自己撑得住，只要他能够爬起来。

但是，宣告结束的白色的布条已经被安东尼奥抛到了空中，那东西在聚光灯下就像是缓慢张开翅膀的黑鸟。这十足的蠢货，他在心里骂道，他怎么知道自己站不起来，他又怎么能代表自己选择投降！

不，他要在白毛巾落地之前重新站起来，要在观众的面前挺直脊梁直到最后一秒。他绷紧肌肉慢慢的直起身子，祈求着上天给他再多一点点的力量，一次也好，就这么一次，他想要成为战士。

在毛巾落地的同时，罗维诺终于站了起来，他大口喘着气，依旧摆出了准备好的姿势。但裁判没有来检查他是否还能继续比赛。是啊，他已经弃权了，罗维诺看着脚边的白色织物，放下了拳头。

安东尼奥跳了上了，紧紧的抱住他，说他的表现实在是太棒了并且为他感到无比的骄傲。

但是罗维诺还是盯着地上的东西看，半晌，他才开口问，“这是什么?”

安东尼奥抓抓头，有些不好意思的说:“毛巾不知去了哪里，我一时找不到只好脱下我那六十四支白色纯棉高级内裤扔了上来……”

他低头看了看对方光溜溜的下半身，大叫着:“你这个变态!”然后用尽浑身力气朝那张笑得比太阳还要灿烂的脸挥出了重重的一拳。

‘叮！’

结束的铃声终于响起。罗维诺依旧站在台上，脚下是再起不能的安东尼奥，他输掉了这场比赛，但得到了人生中的第一个KO。

end

***************************************

事后罗维诺表示身体能复原，但是心很累，不会再打拳击了……

还是种田健康！

**Author's Note:**

> 我一直都是站子分X亲分的，还写过超簧的簧文，但不知道为什么放电脑里簧的部分就自己消失了？？？
> 
> 奇怪，为什么放着不管簧文会消失而不簧的文会自己变簧呢？


End file.
